A Night With The Empress
by cw2k
Summary: Empress Mileena felt that ruling Outworld alone was no fun, so she went to Earthrealm and found Chris alone as well. She invites him to her palace and things get hot and heavy from there.


A Night With The Empress

Mileena was Empress Of Outworld. She succeeded in killing Kotal Kahn and reclaiming her throne. However, her consort, Tanya, was captured and imprisoned, and her allies are scattered somewhere else. Realizing that ruling alone would bore her, she immediately set forth to Earthrealm. There was a certain Earthrealmer who defeated her father twice and eventually found him overlooking the city of Los Angeles alone. Mileena approaches him cautiously.

"Darling..."

This startled him.

"Empress..."

"Why so alone, Chris?"

"I've been loveless since my wife died. I'm reflecting on what it was like to be in love."

Mileena was feeling the same thing. Since she was created by Shang Tsung, love was something she knew nothing about. She sees him tearing up.

"Why don't you come with me to Outworld? It gets lonely ruling there with no one."

"Where are your allies?"

"Dead or imprisoned. One or the other. I could use some company."

"Very well."

Chris and Mileena went to Outworld. They are now at her throne room. It is now nighttime. Everyone has returned home for the night.

"Seems peaceful here."

"My rule is much different from Shao Kahn's. You do not see war breaking out every day."

"This is true. Am I staying here?"

"If you wish."

"I do." Chris holds Mileena close.

"I do not want to be lonely tonight," she said.

Mileena removed her veil. Chris wasn't shocked at all of Mileena's Tarkatan features. It wasn't long until they kissed. Many say that Mileena was a man eater, but with Chris, it was a normal lip lock, but she was careful enough not to poke him with her teeth. They went into her chambers and continued lip locking. Mileena has never experienced such passion before. He kissed her neck. Mileena removed her Kahnum attire and allowed Chris to continue. He massaged her breasts. Mileena went to work on his pants and was soon intrigued by his hard member. She feared however that she could easily injure him with her teeth. Taking this risk, she slowly slid it in her mouth. She was just as surprised as Chris on how careful she was. She actually managed to keep it slow and easy. As she was blowjobing him, Chris knew she needed this. This connection, this feeling, this night with him. Chris was sure to give her just that. She picked up the pace, but remained cautious as to not overdo it. Chris manged to pump deep in her mouth. She stopped after a few minutes. Chris felt no pain, no teeth marks. He was impressed. His hands slowly roamed her thighs as she laid down, ready for what Chris is to give to her. He got on top. They kiss some more as he carefully slides his member into her vagina. Mileena has never felt something like this before, which is why he was careful of his, making sure her vagina can get accustomed to him before proceeding. Mileena moved her hips towards him, giving him the go ahead. They kissed as he moved deep into her. He stayed slow and easy. Chris got the covers over them as he continued thrusting into her. Mileena knew how careful he was. He went deeper. He caressed her thighs and licked around her breasts.

"You feel so good, darling," she said under her breath.

"Are you enjoying it?"

"I am. I'm even more surprised that you are not repulsed by me. I am not like those Earthrealm women."

"Maybe not, but even so, you can be loved, empress."

He picked up the pace. Mileena wanted more and he was able to thrust hard.

"Ah, darling... don't stop. Ah. Ah. AH!..." Mileena kept moaning as Chris kept pumping deep and hard. Luckily, no one can hear her. He went faster. His end was nearing. He slowed down as he shot his seed into Mileena. She climbed on top.

"My turn to play, darling."

Mileena moved her hips, taking him deeper. He rose up to kiss her. She started bouncing on him. He pumped with her. He kissed her neck. He felt so good inside her, she wanted more. She went faster and bounced harder. He laid back down and watched as Mileena rode him. This went on for a few more minutes as his seed was ready to shoot again. Mileena screamed as his seed was shot into her again. After a few moments, she cuddled with him.

"I share my bed with you, darling. I enjoyed having you in me."

"I enjoyed you as well, Kahnum."

"I love it when you use my title." ;)


End file.
